I want to say something
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Hilary is waiting to say something to her beloved husband. How will he understand it first?


**Hey, guys! So, here is aTyHil story, dedicated to all Tyhil lovers.**

 **And Cutetyhil was the one who requested it.**

 **So, now on with the story…**

A brunette was waiting to break a news to someone. She couldn't keep her excitement for much longer. She would be on cloud nine if he arrives soon. She is purely excited to watch her husband's expression.

She laid down the last plate on the table, and muttering, "What is taking him so long?" She looked down at the table. She had cooked so many things which he liked. But not everything. And cooking everything he likes is more like cooking a mountain of food bigger than Mt. Everest.

Hilary laughed slightly at that thought, 'Oh, boy! If he comes in now, he'll think I've lost my mind.' She scolded herself, but couldn't help with her imagination running wild. Her brain made an image like, him eating out of Mt. Everest, like it was just ice-cream.

Soon, she could hear the door softly opening. She rushed to the door, "What took you so long, Tyson?" Tyson smiled and scratched the back of his sheepishly. "Work, Hil. I'm amazed at how youngsters are striving to become the next champion. So, they needed expert advice."

Hilary just glared at him, "Yeah, Expert advice!" Hilary added sarcastically. Tyson just puffed his cheeks and stuck out a tongue. Hilary couldn't believe how childish he still is. But she thought, 'But some things better don't change.'

Hilary just now remembered the new she so desperately wanted to tell to Tyson. Tyson began to walk into the living room and sat on a sofa as Hilary called, "Uh, Tyson…" Tyson looked back to see the brunette fiddling with her fingers.

Hilary came closer to him and seated next to him. Tyson was confused to see Hilary like this and asked, "What is it, Hil?" Hilary started to stutter, "You see, I wanted to tell you that…Uh…I don't even know to start….You see…The thing is…Have you noticed something….like…a bit different…with me…like…" The ruby-eyed brunette was stuttering crazily.

Tyson was a bit annoyed with all the stuttering. So to stop it he made a plan. He mentally smirked at his plan. Hilary was still stuttering as he placed his lips on hers. It instantly silenced her. He pulled back and laughed like an idiot, and said, "I don't know how it works every single time."

Hilary was shocked for one second, in the next second, she was angry. Hilary shouted throwing a pillow right at Tyson's laughing face, "How dare you Tyson!" Tyson caught the pillow with his hand and asked, "So, what were you asking me? This time, no stuttering."

Hilary took a deep breath to calm herself, and then asked, "Have you noticed something different with me for the past week?" Tyson thought about it for a second before replying, "Yeah! You were…" Tyson started but he was interrupted by a squealing Hilary.

"I am relieved to know that you've noticed. I don't know how to say it to you. I was…" This time she was interrupted by the Dragoon blader as he placed his hand on her mouth to stop her rambling. "Don't worry, Hilary. I won't hate you if you became a bit fat. I'll always love you, Hil!" He said giving a pat on her shoulder.

Hilary took a second to register what he just said, "Fat?" She blinked twice. Then her confusion became anger as she glared at Tyson, who was now walking towards the dining table, "Mmmm…What an aroma?"

Hilary shouted, "Tyson! You call me Fat?! How dare you?! How am I going to put that into the thick head of yours!" Tyson, on the other hand was now staring at the dished cooked by his wife. "Wow! Hilary, You've cooked so much. Why? Something special?" Tyson asked as he sat on a chair and helped himself with a plate.

Hilary just gritted her teeth as she replied, "Nothing, Tyson. Absolutely nothing." Tyson started to gobble everything up, as Hilary was thinking as she was eating slowly, 'I was so happy to say about that. But Tyson….' She looked up to see the Dragoon wielder eating like he was starved for a whole year.

Hilary sighed as she got up. Tyson looked at her worriedly, "Are you not hungry?" Hilary slightly glared at him and muttered a "No." Tyson continued to eat his food his way.

After sometime, Hilary was washing the dishes and Tyson came into the room with some papers in hand. But he stopped at the doorway. The brunette heard his footsteps. So she asked him with her back facing him, "What do you want, Tyson?"

Tyson asked in low-tone, "Are you….pregnant?" Hilary closed the tap and turned to face her husband. Hilary noted the papers in his hand, and said, "Yes. And you have to understand it with those papers."

Tyson was not really able to understand what she was saying. Hilary took a deep breath before continuing, "You are really dumb sometimes, Tyson. I wanted to say that news myself. But you just said, I was fat. You know how much joy I wanted to get, to see your reaction when I say it to you that, I was carrying a life inside me."

Tyson looked down, and Hilary came near him and continued, "Aw, don't feel bad. I didn't want that. I just wanted to know your true response. So, what was it?" She asked. Tyson just said, "It was a strange kind of excitement."

Tyson hugged Hilary suddenly and said in her ears, "I want to say this news to everyone we know and even to the whole world. I'm going to throw a party. Granger style." Hilary just chuckled at how her husband could think of such things so quickly.

 **The End.**

 **I don't know how this story came.**

 **Simy, I hope you're happy with this one.**

 **To everyone. Give me any constructive criticisms. I'll accept it happily.**

 **Anyway, how was this story? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


End file.
